1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus employing ferroelectric liquid crystal in the form of a matrix type display panel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Liquid crystal representing a chiral smetic C-phase, or a chiral smetic H-phase is known as ferroelectric liquid crystal in the field. In such ferroelectric liquid crystal, the molecular arrangement is changeable on the order of microseconds in response to externally-applied sufficient supply voltage. Accordingly, the ferroelectric liquid crystal is greatly expected to be used for the matrix type liquid crystal display utilizing a number of the scanning lines.
There is a drawback that when the matrix type liquid crystal display panel employing the ferroelectric liquid crystal display panel is driven by means of the conventional direct driving method with one line at a scanning system, brightness of the displayed pixel of the panel undesirably depends upon that of the previously-displayed pixel, i.e., so-called "hysteresis phenomenon", resulting in deterioration of the display reliability. The above driving method is conventionally utilized in the matrix type display panel employing the twisted nematic (TN) type liquid crystal.
An object of the present invention is to provide a matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus of higher display reliability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus employing the ferroelectric liquid crystal.